


Cupid Painted Blind

by Chash



Series: Revels Here Tonight [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: Monty isn't thrilled about going on a blind date with Clarke's coworker to begin with, and that'sbeforethe bartender tells him it's not going to go anywhere.Somehow, it's still a pretty okay night. And it's got a lot of potential.





	Cupid Painted Blind

**Author's Note:**

> One of Captain Awkward's [September search terms](https://captainawkward.com/2017/09/18/it-came-from-the-search-terms-september-gurls/) was “What to do when your friend sets you up on a blind date and the guy’s interested in her" and I was like, that 100% sounds like something Clarke would do.

Clarke's plan, as she presents it to Monty, seems basically sound. Being as Monty is new both to the city and bisexuality, she wants to set him up on a date with one of her coworkers. Said coworker is also a bisexual Asian guy, so it seems like they should have a lot in common, and even if Monty isn't really sold on blind dating as a concept, just meeting the guy is still a no-brainer. Clarke says he's a softie covered by a thin layer of asshole, which Monty will admit sounds like his type. 

Still, plans like that only ever sound good right up until the exact moment he is having to actually _enact_ them. Once he's actually at the place, ready to do the thing, Monty realizes that whatever he agreed to do, he doesn't want to, and he's overcome with regret.

But he's already _here_. So he might as well meet the guy.

The bar is nice enough, as bars go. He's not generally a fan of actual _bars_ , because he'd basically always rather be getting drunk alone in the comfort of his own home, so liking it is mostly a pleasant surprise. Maybe Clarke knows what she's doing with the whole match-making thing. Stranger things have happened.

He's supposed to be meeting Bellamy at the bar itself, and given there's no one there under the age of about forty when he arrives, Monty's pretty sure he's the first to get there. According to Clarke, Bellamy is thirty-two, half-Filipino, with curly black hair and hipster glasses, and Monty doesn't know exactly what that's going to look like, but it's none of these guys.

So he takes a seat, smiles at the bartender, and tries not to feel like the most awkward person of all time.

"Can I get you something?"

"Um, probably. What's a good beer for someone who realized he doesn't actually like beer?"

The bartender raises one eyebrow, amused. He looks like he's a few years older than Monty, although his beard makes it hard to be sure, and Monty gets the vibe that he smirks a lot. "Generally, not beer."

"I'm here for a date," he says. "And I'm worried about toxic masculinity. Which is probably stupid, but it's hard to not worry about stupid things, like, all the time. Also I'm nervous about everything so I'm overthinking my presentation. And oversharing with you. Sorry."

To his surprise, the bartender says, "Oh, you must be Monty."

"Um, yes. You're not Bellamy, right?"

He offers his hand. "I'm Nate. You aren't getting your hopes up about this, right?"

Monty frowns. "About what?"

"The date."

" _Now_ I'm not. Is this some weird test? If I say no are you going to kick me out? Or yes? What's the right answer here?"

"I'm not sure either. You're Clarke's friend, right? From college."

"Yeah."

"And she set you up with Bellamy."

"You clearly already know what's happening, so I don't know what I'm contributing to this conversation," Monty says. "Can you either start making sense or start giving me alcohol?"

"Do you like cider?"

"I do."

"On the house," says the bartender, filling a glass and sliding it to Monty. "I'm just pretty sure Bellamy isn't actually looking for a relationship. So, you know. Maybe be prepared for that."

"Is this like a standard service here? People set up dates they don't want and then you do a soft breakup before they show up? Is that some new crowdsource thing? Like Uber, but for awkward people? And ideally not busting unions and sexually harassing people or whatever."

The bartender lets out a soft huff of laughter. "Honestly, I'd probably make a mint off that. But no, this isn't standard. Bellamy worked here until he got his teaching certificate. He's my best friend."

"Oh. Uh--huh. No offense but you are really not good at selling him as a person."

"He's a great person. But he shouldn't be going on this date with you."

"Why not?"

The bartender pauses in cleaning a glass and taps his finger against his jaw. "I bet you can figure it out. You're the one who's going to be on a date with him."

"Bet me what?"

"You want to put money on you figuring out what's wrong with my best friend?"

"It was your idea!"

He's laughing, kind of soft, and Monty feels like he's really accomplished something, making the guy laugh. He doesn't look like he does it much.

"Yeah, I guess it was." He looks Monty over, considering. "Okay, five bucks says you figure it out."

"Wait, you're betting me I _will_ figure it out? How does that work? Can't I just pretend I don't know and get the money?"

"If you care more about five bucks than your honor, sure. But then you have to admit you can't figure out Bellamy's deal, so--yeah, I'm good with that." He offers his hand. "Five bucks says you'll get it."

"Deal," says Monty, shaking his hand. "I didn't get your name."

"Nate."

"Monty. Which you already knew."

"Nice to meet you. Sorry for the weird start to your date."

He shrugs. "Honestly, I feel a lot better? I was kind of nervous, and now I've got something to focus on. All first dates should come with a puzzle-solving element."

"I thought they did. Trying to figure out if the person was actually into you. I spoiled that for you, I'm just being polite giving you something else to work on."

"Plus money."

"Plus money. Head's up, he just came in. Dude, you know you're not welcome here!" he calls, and Monty turns to see the guy who must be Bellamy. He does match Clarke's basic description; his hair is black and curly, and his glasses definitely feel kind of hipster-y. That's all true.

It's just that Clarke somehow failed to mention that Bellamy is _stupidly hot_ , with huge arms and freckles all over his face and a wry smile that is deeply fucking unfair. He's the kind of hot Monty isn't used to encountering in the wild, the kind of hot that feels as if it should be confined to TV and movie screens, magazine articles, and really good porn sites that are behind paywalls because they have to actually compensate people that attractive.

He's already figured out why he doesn't have a chance with Bellamy: Monty is a mortal, and Bellamy is a _god_.

"Shut up, Miller," Bellamy tells Nate, leaning on the bar. He looks over at Monty, offering him a small smile. "I'm assuming you're Monty? Clarke's friend?"

"That's me," he says, sitting up a little straighter. "Bellamy?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." He turns his attention to Nate. "How much bad stuff did you tell him about me?"

"As much as I could, but there's so much to get through, I didn't really have time." He slides Bellamy a pint of what looks like actual beer. "Are you taking him to a table like a gentleman?"

"I'm going to ask him what he wants to do, like a real gentleman." His smile, when he returns his attention to Monty, is sheepish. "Sorry. I like coming here because Miller gives me free drinks, but it kind of puts me at an advantage."

"Except for all the shit he talks about you," Monty supplies, and Bellamy laughs.

"Except for that, yeah. You want to get a table?"

"Sure."

Bellamy leads him to a booth in the back, gesturing for him to slide in and settling across from him. He's still really attractive, and seems nice, but aside from the incredible hotness, Monty can't come up with any reason Bellamy shouldn't be interested in him. And Nate doesn't really seem like the type to make a bet whose answer is _he's out of your league_. That's a real asshole move.

"So, uh--you and Clarke went to college together?" Bellamy offers.

"Yeah. We were in the same freshman dorm, we've been friends ever since."

"Cool." He takes a sip of his beer. "What was she like in college? I can't decide."

"Can't decide?" Monty asks.

"I'm torn between, like--she was a total hardass with no sense of humor who studied all the time and that being how she was in high school, but in college she started letting loose and learned to have fun. I know she ended up with a pretty good balance of those, but I don't know when that happened."

"I guess it was starting in college? I was the one who introduced her to marijuana, which, in case you were wondering, is not her drug. Do not give Clarke pot."

He laughs. "That doesn't really surprise me. Does she get really paranoid?"

"So fucking paranoid. I was high too, so I thought it was hilarious? I was just trying to hang out and relax, and she was convinced someone was going to come in and realize we were high, so she climbed out my window and went to her room to get Febreeze spray to try to get rid of the pot smell."

"Wow, yeah. That sounds like how Clarke would get high. She switched to alcohol after that?"

"Yeah. I assume you know she's good at drinking."

"We're teachers, yeah. Half our relationship is getting drunk and crying about AP exams."

"That's the impression I got, yeah. I think that was what she really got good at during college, balancing her hard-working with hard-drinking."

The way he smiles is the first time Monty realizes why, exactly, Nate said this wasn't going to work out. It's this soft, fond expression, and Monty knows it has nothing to do with him.

"That sounds like her, yeah." He clears his throat, like he's suddenly realizing that talking about how fond he is of Clarke is not a winning date technique. "So, uh--you just got a new job, right? Where are you working?"

The conversation turns to Monty, but he can't help bringing it back to Clarke periodically, like he's picking a scab. It's not actually painful, of course, just kind of funny--he's not sure if Bellamy _knows_ he's completely gone for her, or still hasn't noticed, but it really is _so_ obvious. His face softens, his expression goes kind of warm and gooey, and then he tries to get a hold of himself, clearly aware he is too interested in talking about someone who is not Monty on an ostensible date, but unable to help himself. And it's not like Monty _doesn't_ want to witness Bellamy's crush spiral.

They'd be really cute. That should totally happen.

It's a fun evening, but not a great _date_ , which is fine by Monty. Bellamy is a cool guy, in addition to being stupidly hot, but he doesn't think it would be a love connection even leaving aside the Clarke factor. They don't really have that flirty spark.

Bellamy clearly feels the same way, but he's more awkward about it, rubbing the back of his neck as it becomes clear the date is over and he feels like he should say something.

"So, uh--"

"It was really nice to meet you, but I don't think we should try another date," Monty says, putting him out of his misery. "Right?"

Bellamy lets out a relieved little laugh. "Yeah, uh--agreed. No offense. You seem like a really great guy, but--"

"You too. But I know like fifty great guys I'm not going to date. So congratulations, number fifty-one."

"Thanks. I assume I'm going to see you again," he adds. "Clarke said she was going to bring you out for drinks and stuff."

"Yeah, I figure we'll hang out. I'm going to hit the bathroom," he says, jerking his head. "But you should go ahead. I'm just taking the train home, you don't have to wait for me."

"Okay." He leans in to peck Monty's cheek. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. See you around."

He does go to the bathroom, but also takes a little extra time to text Jasper-- _date was fun but the guy is 9000% in love with Clarke so no sex for me tonight_ \--and check Facebook, just to make sure Bellamy really will have left. It would be kind of weird for him to try to resolve his bet with Nate when Bellamy is around. But he really does want to resolve that. This is the kind of thing that needs to be gossiped about.

It's more crowded than it was when they got there, but it's still just a random Thursday, so it's not packed. Monty can find a seat at at the bar without much trouble, and Nate makes his way back over before he's even finished the Flow level he's playing on his iPad.

"So, how'd it go?"

"How long has Bellamy been in love with Clarke?"

Nate cracks up, which is gratifying. He's got a really great smile, and an even better laugh, and Monty's kind of glad that Bellamy is so ridiculous. That'll probably make it easy to get him laughing.

Assuming he gets to see more of Nate. But he did say he and Bellamy were best friends, so it seems possible that he'll be at some events with Monty. If he's lucky.

"I don't know, he's still not admitting he is. It's just like, oh, she's my coworker, we just like hanging out, definitely totally platonic, I never obsess about how her hair smells."

"I should tell him it smells nice."

"You should." He worries his lip, looking kind of unsure for the first time. That's a good look on him too. "So, she's not into him."

"Clarke? I don't know. She's kind of hard to read. If she's not into him, she should be. I'm definitely going to work on it. She could use a good significant other, she hasn't had one for a while. And they'd be great together."

Nate grins. "Yeah, same for him." He gets his wallet out of his back pocket and finds a five dollar bill for Monty. "Good luck making that happen."

"Thanks. How much of another cider will this buy?"

"It can be all of it. You're sticking around?"

"I can do one more drink," he says. "I'm meeting people, right? I assume we're going to hang out more."

He looks pleased, Monty thinks. It's not quite how pleased looks on other people, but it's close enough he can tell. "I assume so, yeah. One cider, coming up."

*

"So, how was the date?"

Monty was, obviously, prepared for the question. Clarke set up lunch on Saturday just so they could talk about it, and he's been preparing his answer carefully.

"What did he say about it?"

Clarke pulls a face for about half a second, but manages to rein it in. "What makes you think he said anything?"

"You guys work together and I know you. There's no way you didn't find him as soon as possible yesterday and grill him on the date."

"Okay, yeah, but--I want to know what you thought."

"I'm pretty sure the same thing he did. He's a good guy, but we didn't really make a love connection."

Clarke slumps, letting out a huff of a breath and crossing her arms over her chest. "That's what he said, yeah. That sucks."

He takes a careful sip of water. "Does it?"

"He's awesome, you're awesome. It would have been good. I think he needs to be dating. Not that you don't!" she adds, quick. "But I don't know. I always feel like he'd be a good boyfriend."

"Probably, yeah. Like I said, he was a cool guy. I assume I'm going to see more of him, and that'll be good. Just no dating."

"Oh well."

"Why are you so worried about our love lives? Did you get a relationship and now you want to spread love to everyone else?"

Her smile is wry. "Definitely not. But dating is hard, telling other people to date is easy. And you and Bellamy seemed like a perfect match."

"Sorry we let you down with our total lack of chemistry. That must be really hard for you."

"I'll live. I just have to find new people for you guys. This would have been the easiest, but this just means I have to put more effort into figuring the whole matchmaking thing out."

"You're matchmaking for me and Bellamy, but not you?"

She shrugs. "I'm not a top priority."

"Well, I'm making you a priority. You can focus on Bellamy and me, and I can focus on you."

She laughs, like he's making a joke. "Sounds like a good deal."

"Yeah," he agrees. "I'm looking forward to it."

*

He doesn't really have a specific plan to set up Clarke and Bellamy, but he figures that's the kind of thing that will come naturally with spending more time with them. And spending more time with them should also come naturally, because even though Clarke calls Bellamy a coworker when she talks about him, he is quite obviously her favorite coworker and someone she spends time with.

In fact, he doesn't even have to wait an entire week before he gets to see the two of them together. Tuesday, Clarke texts to say she's going to need drinks after work and invites him to meet her at the same bar as before, and he's sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Bellamy will be there too. He'll be able to observe them and come up with a plan. It's going to be fun. He's never been a matchmaker before. He's pretty sure he's going to be better at it than Clarke is, at least. Clarke is (obviously) not competent with emotions.

Monty's job is closer to the bar than the school where Clarke and Bellamy work, so he arrives first. As before, the place is fairly quiet, and Nate is behind the bar, watching soccer on the TV until someone requires his attention.

When Monty sits, he turns, offers a smile. "Hey, Monty."

The relief of being remembered is instantaneous, and he sinks onto the seat with a smile. He would have felt weird if he knew Nate's name and not the other way around, but now he doesn't have to. They're friendly acquaintances. He's set.

"Hey. Clarke had a bad day, so I assume she and Bellamy are on their way."

"He told me to have a cocktail waiting for her, yeah. They're in at least once a week."

"Teaching sounds terrible," he says, and Nate snorts.

"True story. What do you do?"

"Programming," he says. "I work in app development."

"Cool."

"I was about to ask what you do, but we're literally at your job."

"It's just one of my jobs."

"Okay, so, how many jobs do you have? What are the others?"

Nate is apparently one of those people whose lives stress him out just _thinking_ about them. He's an actor, which means that he seems to be constantly trying out for parts and slotting rehearsals in around his main job (bartending) and his various other part-time jobs. It sounds exhausting, and, well--

Admittedly, Monty doesn't know if Nate is even into guys at all, but were he into guys, Monty would definitely be interested. But it sounds like Nate probably doesn't have a lot of time to date, even if he might date Monty. Which he probably wouldn't. Monty should definitely turn off the part of his brain that feels attraction.

He's never been able to do that before, but he keeps hoping.

He'd almost forgotten that it wasn't just going to be him and Nate all night when Clarke and Bellamy show up. Clarke slides in next to Monty and Bellamy next to her, and Nate presents Clarke with a pink drink before she's even gotten her coat off.

"Heard your life sucks," he says, by way of greeting, and Clarke smiles.

"Thanks, Miller."

"Am I the only person who doesn't call you Miller?" Monty asks. "Should I start?"

"Clarke calls me Miller because Bellamy calls me Miller," Nate explains, getting a beer for Bellamy. "And Bellamy calls me Miller because when I started working here I was the second Nate."

"Hey, I voted for Nate Two," Bellamy says. "You're the one who said you wanted to be Miller instead."

"Yeah, and you assholes made me regret it immediately."

"Every time he came on shift for like a year we all yelled, _It's Miller time_ ," Bellamy explains. 

"You still do it sometimes."

Bellamy shrugs one shoulder. "It's still funny."

"You have the worst sense of humor in the universe. What happened today, Clarke?"

Clarke huffs and puts her head down on the bar, and Bellamy rubs her back with one large hand. Nate catches Monty's eye and gives him a somewhat exasperated look, and Monty smiles. It is kind of ridiculously obvious, and it's even moreso now that the two of them are actually together. Bellamy looks at Clarke with this soft warmth Monty didn't see once during their date, and when Clarke raises her head and smiles back, Monty's sure all that really needs to happen is someone pushing their faces together, like he used to with his action figures.

Or whatever the human equivalent of that looks like. He really doesn't know. But it seems like something he should be able to figure out. He's an intelligent guy. And matchmaking is a mainstay in media. He could watch some movie about it. Jasper probably has a list.

If only Jasper lived here, he'd be set, honestly. Jasper would be all over this. Maybe he can get Clarke to give him some pointers, if he's subtle about it.

Bellamy gets a call from his sister and ends up having to leave first, and then Clarke finishes a drink and is obviously torn between her desire to go and her desire to not abandon Monty, which is sweet, but unnecessary.

He texts her under the bar while Nate is helping someone else: _Do you know if Nate/Miller likes guys?_

Clarke glances at him sharply, almost angry, like the question is a personal assault. He really hopes she doesn't have a thing for him, because that would be some Shakespearean-comedy levels of stupid convoluted romance. He doesn't want to deal with that nonsense.

 **Clarke** : Wait  
So you're not into Bellamy but you're into Miller????

 **Me** : Yes?  
Bellamy's not into me?  
We literally had a "this was great but we are not attracted to each other" conversation?  
It would suck if I was into Bellamy  
I would be crying on the bar

 **Clarke** : Yeah  
I guess  
Yes, Miller is gay  
To answer your original question

 **Me** : Really???

 **Clarke** : [rainbow flag emoji]  
But if you're going to hit on him, I might leave  
I assume you want space to work your magic

 **Me** : Yeah, that's definitely it  
I don't want witnesses  
Can't give away my trade secrets  
It's not that I'm embarrassingly incompetent

 **Clarke** : You've got this

She waits until Nate comes back so she can settle her tab and beg off with grading to do, and the two of them are alone. 

Which was the point, obviously, but Monty still didn't have a _plan_. 

Luckily, Nate at least wants to talk. "So, do you think she's into him? If she's not, tell me. I want to be ready if he gets his heart broken."

Monty thinks it over, debating with himself. He basically has two options right now: he can settle in for an indeterminate period of time where he tries and fails to flirt with Nate, or he can kill two birds with one stone.

"I texted to ask her if you were into guys and she was really offended I was interested in you and not him, which I assume is about him? I can't believe she's, like, super offended at the idea of anyone wanting to date you."

To his profound relief, Nate snorts. "Yeah, I assume not. You were texting her?"

"I wanted to be subtle. Which made way more sense before I decided to tell you about the conversation."

"Yeah, but that's important data." He considers. "Can I see?"

"Let me make sure I didn't say anything embarrassing."

"Yeah, feel free to censor if you were talking about how great my ass is or something."

"I've met you twice and you were behind the bar both times. I honestly have very little concept of what your lower body looks like."

Nate snorts. "Yeah, okay. But it's great, take my word for it."

"Hopefully I'll find out someday." He slides his phone over. "There you go. Clarke's kind of bad at feelings, so I'm guessing she doesn't _know_ she's into him, and just thinks, like--oh, what a great guy, he should be really happy, he's so attractive, this is common knowledge."

"He is really attractive," Nate points out. "Most people get that."

"Yeah, but you know what I mean. Unless you're pining away with unrequited Bellamy love or something."

"Nah. Objectively, he's hot, but you're more my type."

"Are you saying I'm not objectively hot?" he teases.

"Shit," Nate says, but he relaxes when Monty laughs. "For the record, I definitely asked Bellamy if he was going to be pissed if I flirted with you after your first date."

"Really?"

"Technically you were his date. But I thought you were hot."

"And he gave you his blessing?"

"Yup. Like you said, he liked you, he agreed you were hot, but there wasn't a spark."

"Did you tell him it's because he's already in love with Clarke?"

"Not yet. I keep hoping he's going to notice on his own."

"Maybe it would help if we set a positive example. You know, normal people, attracted to each other, going on dates. Modeling good behavior for them."

"You think that would work?" he asks, looking amused.

"No idea. But I think we should try that first and go from there."

He ducks his head with a soft huff of laughter. "Did you plan this?"

"Not at all. Is it working?"

"What are you doing Thursday?"

"Nothing yet."

"Cool. Dinner?"

"Yeah," he says, grinning. "Sounds perfect."

*

They don't immediately become a positive example for Clarke and Bellamy, of course. Monty's all for enabling their friends to make out, but he's still kind of an insecure at heart. The last thing he wants to do is jinx his new relationship. He loves Clarke, but even she's not worth that.

Besides, she and Bellamy will keep. They've been failing for this long, he assumes they can keep on failing indefinitely. They aren't in a hurry.

So when Clarke asks if anything happened with Nate, he mostly avoids the question, saying he's working on it, giving vague answers that aren't exactly lies, but still not coming out and admitting that he has a boyfriend, and it's going really well.

And then, a month after he and Nate start dating, Clarke says, "Okay, so--seriously, you're not going to go out with Bellamy?"

"No. Why?"

"Because he needs a wedding date. You could still go, right? His sister is getting married and she gave him a plus one. It doesn't even have to be a big thing."

"Yeah, but I'm actually dating Nate," he says. "Like--we've been going out. It's awesome. So it would be weird if I went to a wedding with his best friend."

Clarke's jaw drops. "Wait, seriously? For how long?"

"About a month. I was going to tell you! But I didn't want to gush about him and then we broke up the next day and it was awkward. I wanted to make sure it was going to stick first."

"And it's sticking?"

He feels his face dissolve into a goofy grin. "Yeah, so far. He's, um--he's great, yeah. Kind of busy, but it's going really well."

"Does Bellamy know?"

"Huh. I don't actually know, come to think of it. Maybe Nate told him? But he's busy all the time anyway and Bellamy is always grading, so--" He shrugs. "No idea. Why, did he ask if I'd come to the wedding with him?"

"No, he was just generally complaining."

Monty will admit _has_ been neglecting his matchmaking attempts because he's busy having a boyfriend of his own, but this one just landed in his lap. It would be disrespectful to ignore it. 

"Why don't you just go with him?" he asks.

"Me?"

"Yeah. If he just needs a plus one, you could do it. You're a warm body."

She worries her lip. "I guess I could offer. If you and Miller are dating, Miller probably won't want to go with him either."

"Yeah, no offense, but I'd be pissed if Nate had enough time to go to a wedding and spent it doing that instead of hanging out with me. I know they're best friends, but come on."

"Okay, yeah, I get that." Her smile is warm, genuine. "Sorry I did absolutely nothing to help you get a boyfriend."

"Hey, you did more than you think. You got me to the bar _and_ told me he was into guys," he points out. Maybe once she and Bellamy hook up, he'll tell her about the importance of gossiping about them to his and Nate's early relationship, but he can leave it for now. "Awesome matchmaking work there. Top notch."

She rolls her eyes, but amusement is still all over her face. "Great. Now I just have to worry about Bellamy."

"Maybe you can find him a date at the wedding. Romance is going to be in the air."

She brightens. "Yeah, you're right. I bet I can figure something out."

It seems wildly unlikely that will actually work, so Monty's actually relieved when he mentions the whole thing up to Nate and he says, "Oh, yeah, I was going to ask you about that."

"Ask me?"

"Bellamy's my best friend, remember? I'm invited to the wedding just because Octavia want me there. I asked if I could bring a date and she said she'd be pissed if she didn't get to meet my boyfriend, so--"

"So Bellamy knows we're dating?"

"Yeah."

"Does he know he's in love with Clarke yet?"

"Fucked if I know. I bet if you come to this wedding, you'll find out."

Monty grins. "You're my boyfriend. You don't have to work to convince me to go to a wedding with you. That's a basic boyfriend duty. And I like doing stuff with you."

"I'm just worried our relationship is going to wither and die if Clarke and Bellamy actually get their act together. Once they're hooked up, what are we going to have to talk about?"

Monty leans up for a quick kiss. "Good question. I really hope we get to find out."

Nate grins, tugs him in closer for a much longer kiss. "Yeah. Looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> yes a bellarke followup is coming don't worry


End file.
